Christian.delgado.9678 as "Patrick" (Heroes vs. Villains)
16:24 <@Cody|> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:25 No I dont have any problems with any of those guys you mess with me I mess with you thats how it works basic chain of life food chain and no ones going to argue with that 16:25 <@Cody|> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:26 Patricks a pretty cool guy and I would say I can take on that trait I know whats in and what isnt and yeah sure if I score a few babes along the way whos asking 16:26 <@Cody|> Yeah 16:26 <@Cody|> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 16:26 Why would I 16:26 <@Cody|> Okay 16:27 <@TDIFan13> Agreed! :p 16:27 <@Cody|> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is DJ. Please begin. 16:27 Cody| has changed nick to DJ| 16:27 Yo DJ I heard you were trying to get me voted off you got anything to say about that 16:27 <@DJ|> Huh? 16:27 <@DJ|> Whatcha mean, Pat? 16:28 <@DJ|> I was just cookin' up some of momma's stew. 16:28 <@DJ|> c: 16:28 I mean if you keep trying to screw around behind my back and start crap Im gonna kick your butt and get you off the island 16:28 <@DJ|> But, Pat. 16:28 <@DJ|> I never said a word! 16:28 <@DJ|> I'm not like that! 16:28 <@DJ|> Momma raised me better! 16:29 Im a pretty reasonable guy Ive got a lot of girlfriends that doesnt make me a cheater but I dont put up with bull and Im not the kind of guy to sit here and take that from a marshmellow 16:29 Like you Geek 16:29 <@DJ|> :o 16:29 <@DJ|> :( 16:29 <@DJ|> :'( 16:29 * Picks DJ up 16:29 * DJ| begins crying. 16:29 <@DJ|> WOAH! 16:29 * Punches in the gut 16:30 <@DJ|> OUCH! 16:30 * Throws onto the ground 16:30 * Spits 16:30 Nerd 16:30 <@DJ|> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 16:30 <@DJ|> The final cast list will be posted on Monday, December 30 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin hours later at 6:00 PM EST. 16:31 <@DJ|> Please be prepared to roleplay at that time. You may leave now, and thanks for auditioning. 16:31 Cool good roleplaying man 16:31 I felt like it was real 16:31 <@DJ|> Yeah 16:31 <@DJ|> It was really on point with Patrick's character 16:31 I wouldnt really do that if you did that in real life I would be a lot more violent if you tried to mess with my girl though get between me and her and Im not afraid to bash a couple heads in lol 16:31 Thanks man pce 16:31 Christiandelgado ~Christian@64.185.192.0 has left #fugineigh [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions